


Time For The Two Of Us

by hannahfanficrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahfanficrobron/pseuds/hannahfanficrobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To add to the Roblivion fics set in Wales this week! Aaron and Robert finally get over the past. Mild mentions made of Aaron's rape storyline, but nothing too bad or graphic. Fits in with canon on screen. Robert and Aaron mostly, with a little Liv thrown in at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For The Two Of Us

Robert woke alone in bed, not an often occurrence these days. He ran his hand across the empty space, feeling the cold sheets. He looked at the clock quickly, trying to regain his sense of normality at finding Aaron gone. 5:42am. He sat up and breathed easy, seeing Aaron at the other end of the hotel room in a dressing gown, staring out of the open window. They’d booked a room with a beach view, though it was barely daylight at the moment. Robert foregoing the option of more sleep, got up, put a T shirt on and walked over to him, seeing the tension in him. Far, far too tense and worried for this time in the morning.

“What is it?” he asked quietly, putting a hand in the middle of his back. Aaron didn’t move, just continued to stare out of the window, leaving Robert looking at his face in profile. Through his palm on his back, Robert could feel the stiffness, the anxiety almost rolling off him. “Aaron, talk to me,” he continued, when he showed no signs of opening up. “Is it Liv?”

“No,” he said, finally speaking. “It’s not her.”

“Do you need…?” Robert started, no idea where he was going with that. “What do you need?” he changed the sentence to.

“Robert, I just…” Aaron shook his head, looking down. He was having trouble getting his words out, saying what he truly wanted to.

“You can tell me anything,” Robert said firmly. “You know that.”

Aaron swallowed uncomfortably, then tried again. He was never good at this, opening up and communicating properly. But he had to try. “You don’t touch me any more, Rob,” he said, looking at the floor of their hotel room.

“That’s not exactly true,” Robert said, but he knew what Aaron meant. They might be sleeping next to each other every night but they hadn’t had sex yet, not since last year now. They’d been intimate, but it always got to a point where Robert pulled away, afraid to push too far too soon. He hadn’t known Aaron was ready for more.

“I thought… these few days, away from everyone, away from the village we could just… be the way we used to be.”

“What, when quick sex was as easy as breathing?” Robert asked, eyes sparkling slightly. “We’re not the same as we were back then,” Robert said gently. It was true, they were a different couple now. A stronger couple. “And if you wanted more, you actually have to talk to me, Aaron.”

“I don’t…” Aaron looked away from him, couldn’t bear the look in Robert’s eyes that demanded honesty. “I know you love me. You just don’t want me any more.”

“Is that what you think?” Robert asked, hurt. “Of course I still want you. I’m just… trying to be careful.”

“I don’t want you to be careful,” Aaron said firmly. “Nothing’s changed, you know? From last year, I mean. It’s not new, what happened to me.”

“I know that,” Robert said, quietly but firmly. “But now I know the truth, and I just…. I’d hate to do something that pushed you away completely, because I can’t live like that again. I can’t bear it when you push me away and lock me out. You said we‘d take things slowly,” he reminded him.

“I’m not going to push you away,” Aaron said. “I need you.”

“Come here.” Robert pulled Aaron into his arms, dipping so he could rest his forehead against Aaron’s shoulder as their hands wandered slowly over each others bodies. It was comfortable, a connection between them that neither wanted to break. Robert was the one who moved first, tilting his head so he could kiss Aaron’s neck, working his way up to his jaw, tasting him. He could feel Aaron’s breathing getting heavier and knew without looking that his eyes would be closed.

“Robert…”

“You said you wanted more,” Robert breathed over his skin. “This is more.” He gently bit under the left side of Aaron’s jaw and he quietly moaned. Robert’s hands pulled at the tie on Aaron’s dressing gown, wanting to touch his skin, hands almost itching with impatience to stroke him.

“You don’t have to do this to prove a point,” Aaron said, stopping him. “I… It’s okay, if you don’t want me…” Robert looked deeply in his eyes, and no matter how he tried to dress it up, Robert knew he was nervous. It’d been a long time after all, for them both and so much had happened.

“Aaron, if I hadn’t wanted you so much, I’d probably still be married. Wanting you was what caused the problem in the first place.” That caused a slight grin to appear on Aaron’s lips, one that Robert couldn’t resist but press a kiss to. “I’ve never stopped wanting you, Aaron,” Robert whispered, before kissing him much deeper. “You don’t know what you do to me.”

Once they’d started, they couldn’t stop. Hard to believe, but it’d been nearly a year since they’d had sex, and their touch was electric. Aaron had privately worried that the ghosts of his own past would come between them, but it didn’t. All that entered his head was Robert’s touch, his mouth, his taste. Their bodies remembered each other so well, it felt so natural between them that Aaron could barely remember why they’d been waiting. Never before had they had as much time, as much privacy as they had now. Except maybe that week at Home Farm when Chrissie had been away, but even there it was hovering at the back of their minds that it was her house. Now they had no time limit, no one stopping them so they took their time. As much time as they could manage before the sensations became too overwhelming.

“I wasn’t done,” Robert whispered, making Aaron open his eyes. Had he dozed off, or was he just totally satisfied? Robert kissed him deeply, clearly up for another round.

“How long can we keep this up?” Aaron asked, grinning at him. He didn’t want it to stop, though he knew they were both going to be feeling the effects of this morning for days. He already felt stretched almost beyond bearing. He loved feeling Robert afterwards, but it had been quite some time.

“I don’t know,” Robert said, kissing his throat. “But we’re going to have fun finding out.”

* * *

 

At some point, Aaron lazily woke up, one thought eventually drifting over his mind like a cold shower.

“Liv.”

“Mm?” Robert said, very disorientated from a full morning spent making love to him.

“We’ve forgot Liv.”

“Shit, what time is it?” Robert asked. They both looked at the clock. 11:20. They rushed to pull some clothes on while Aaron got his phone, calling her. She had the room next door, there is no way she wouldn’t have heard them.

“Finished then, are you?” Liv said, but he heard the amusement in her voice all the same.

“Where are you?”

“In the hotel reception,” she said. “I get better wifi down here.”

“Right, we’ll be there in five minutes,” Aaron said.

“Ten,” Robert called. “I need a very quick shower. So do you.”

“Going to treat me to an expensive lunch are you?” Liv asked. “After waking up to hearing the two of you, I think…”

“Whatever you want,” Aaron said, cutting off that line of thought.

“I need a new phone.”

“Liv…”

“Do I need to remind you exactly what I heard this morning?” Liv said. “The way you were calling out…”

“All right!” Aaron shouted. This really was too uncomfortable a conversation to be having with his sister. He knew she was only pushing it because she’d overheard them, but that‘d been accidental. They hadn’t been thinking. Well they had, just not about her. “We’ll be down soon, but you’re not getting a new phone.”

“Fine,” she huffed. “I’m sure I’ll think of something else.” Aaron smiled.

“See you in a bit.” Aaron dropped his phone with a sigh. Two minutes later Robert came into the bedroom, towel around his waist and skin still wet. He looked so good that Aaron had to remind himself that he couldn’t touch him. They didn't have the time. Robert smirked like he knew exactly what was going through Aaron’s mind.

“Liv’s going to be a nightmare today,” Aaron predicted.

“I know,” Robert said quietly. “We’ll remind her of this later down the line when we walk in on her with whichever boy she decides to take home.”

“I think we’re a couple of years off that yet,” Aaron said, smiling at Robert.

“You’re missing the point, Aaron, like always,” Robert said softly. “I’m still going to be here in a couple of years time. With you, while we try to deal with an errant teenager. That’s the point.” Aaron kissed him very softly, trying to put all he felt into one kiss. He never wanted to lose Robert, was a little bewildered as to how he’d managed so long without him. They only parted when Aaron’s phone buzzed with a text.

 _Liv: Still waiting. :P_

 

"We should..."

"Yep," Robert agreed. "We absolutely should."


End file.
